It has been difficult to correlate clinical impressions of oral-motor dysfunction and tongue function without using invasive procedures. A real-time with ultrasonic imaging system using a B-scan mechanical sector with simultaneous audio and video signals was developed to evaluate the range of tongue motions used during speech articulation. Thirty normal subjects were studied to obtain normalized tongue configuration graphs and durational data on production of selected phonemes. Measures of amplitude and velocity of tongue motions on these phonemes is being determined. Preliminary results indicate that ultrasound provides a reliable pattern of tongue movement in normals. Patients with amyotrophic lateral sclerosis and polymyositis will be studied to establish a continuum of oral motor function to differentiate between normal and impaired speech mechanisms.